Help me!
by shortcake2
Summary: This is an alternate version of the cost of living episode where Stella gets shoved down the stairs. I just changed it to Mac waiting for her at Suttons apartment instead onf Don. so I could make it smacked. hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1 Help me!

**A/n Hope you like it, please leave me a comment.**

Chapter one- Help me!

Disclaimer-not mine

Stella was on her way to meet Mac at Sutton's apartment, when someone came up alongside of her and shoved her down a flight of stairs. "Ahh!" She screamed as she went tumbling down the stairs, faster and faster. She couldn't stop herself. Finally, she reached the bottom and lay there on the cold hard floor, face down and motionless.

Her attacker smiled evilly as he headed down the stairs towards her. When he reached her, he knelt down beside her and pushed her over onto her back. "Uhh," Stella moaned as she felt someone pushing her. Her head was pounding, and her vision was blurred. She knew someone was standing over her, she just couldn't see them very good.

Still smiling, he began searching her for the coin. After a while of searching and not finding anything, he was beginning to get frustrated. He removed her gun from its holster and then slowly stood up and aimed it at her head. "Where is it?"

"Uhh, where's….where's what?" Stella asked weakly.

"The coin, where is it?" Her attacker demanded.

"I…I don't-," she broke off. Her head was pounding so terrible; she could barely think, and the fact that she could scarcely make out who she was talking to, didn't help either.

Her attacker glared at her as he cocked her gun. "You're lying, I know you have it."

" I..I don't have anything," she replied weakly then slowly closed her eyes.

Angered, her attacker straddled her unconscious body and pummeled her face. After he was done, he got off her and kicked her in the side. Then he turned and headed back up the stairs, leaving her bruised and bloody.

A young woman was walking past the stair well, when a big tall man came up the stairs and shoved her down as he walked past her. She groaned as she got back up, then turned, and stared down the stairs. When she got about halfway down, she saw a very crumpled and lifeless body. She shuddered, then took a deep breath, and continued down the stairs.

When she reached the body, she saw that it was a woman and her face had been badly beaten. She looked around for an ID and spotted her badge. _My…my god, She's a cop. _Taking another deep breath, she knelt down next to her and gently touched her bloody cheek. "Hey, can…can you hear me?" There was no response.

With tears welling up in her eyes, the young woman reached into her pocket, pulled out her cell phone, and with shaky fingers dialed 911.


	2. Chapter 2 officer down

Chapter 2- Officer down

_Where is she?_ Mac thought to himself as he stood outside of Suttons apartment, with the landlord. She had called and said she'd see him soon, that was fifteen minutes ago. So, where was she? _Something…. Something must've happened to her. _He thought to himself_. Stella's never late. _ Just then, he heard something over is radio that made his blood run cold. _Officer down at seventeenth and park. _ Mac could feel his heart pounding in his chest as a wave of fear swept over him. "I..I have to go." He said looking at the landlord, then he turned and rushed down the stairs and out of the building.

His mind was racing with all kinds of questions as he sped to the scene._ What had happened to her, was she still alive? _ He shook his head. She had to be alive, he…he had already lost one very important person in his life, he couldn't lose another, he just couldn't. Finally, he reached the scene and spotted an ambulance already there.

He parked his car, then got out, and rushed over to it. The medics were just starting to take her up the stairs. Mac spotted a young woman with long blond hair holding Stella's hand as they headed up the stairs. She looked like she was crying._ She must've called the ambulance. _ Mac thought to himself. When they reached the top of the stairs, Mac took one look at Stella's beaten and bruised body and felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces. Her beautiful face was now covered in bruises and blood, and her eyes were almost swollen shut. Tears welled up in his eyes as he gently touched her bloody cheek.

"Stella, it's…it's Mac. Can…..can you hear me?" He got no response.

"I'm….I'm going with her." He told the medics as they loaded Stella into the ambulance, then turned to the young woman that had walked up the steps with her. "Hi, I'm…I'm Detective Mac Taylor, what's your name?"

"It's…..it's Christy." The young woman replied as tears streamed don her face..

"It's nice to meet you Christy, I..I have to go now, but I..I just wanted to tell you thank you for helping my partner. She's…she's lucky you were around." Mac said tearfully.

"If…if that man hadn't pushed me down, I..I wouldn't have found her." Christy replied, wiping her eyes.

Mac stared at her, "Man what-

"**Detective, we've gotta go!" **One of the medics screamed at Mac.

"Okay, be right there." Mac replied, then turned back to Christy and franticly searched his pocket for a pen and paper. Finally, he found one. "Here, write your number down."

He said handing Christy the pen and paper.

She took it, and with shaky hands wrote her number down and then handed it back to him. "Thank you." Mac said, then turned, and climbed into the ambulance shutting the door behind him. He sat down next to one of the medics, then reached out and took Stella's hand. "I'm so sorry, Stella. This…this shouldn't have happened to you, I swear I will find the bastard that did this and make him pay for it."

A while later, they reached the hospital. Mac slowly let go of Stella's hand, then followed the medics out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Soon as they entered the hospital, A bunch of doctors came and took her from the medics. " She's unresponsive, and has been badly beaten." The medics told the doctors, then turned and left the hospital. Mac started to follow the doctors down the hall when a nurse stepped in front of him, blocking his way. "You can't go back there, sorry."

"I..I have to, please. That's…that's my partner." Mac pleaded, his eyes welling up with tears.

The nurse shook her head at him. "Sorry, you'll have to go to the waiting room, It's just a little further down. Miss Bonasera's doctor will come and find you when he's finished with her." The nurse replied, taking a step back from him.

With tears streaming down his face, Mac made his way down the hall to the waiting room. When he reached it, he went inside slamming the door behind him. He was scared, angry and frustrated that the nurse wouldn't let him go back there with Stella..


	3. Comatose

Chapter 3-comatose

Mac was anxiously pacing back and forth in the waiting room, with tears streaming down his face as he waited for Stella's doctor. Just then, he heard the door open. He whirled around and saw Don, Danny, and Lindsay. Don, walked over to him and placed his hands on Mac's shoulders. "How…how is she?" He asked, his voice breaking.

Mac slowly shook his head, "She's…she's bad, Don. Who…whoever did this shoved her face first down a flight of stairs and…and then pummeled her face very badly, Her,,,her eyes are so swollen, they're….they're almost shut and she's…she's unconscious. I..I can't lose her, Don. I..I just can't."

"You…you haven't lost her yet, Mac. Stella's….Stella's strong. She'll…she'll make it." I..I know she will." Don said as he slowly removed one of his hands from Mac's shoulder and led him over to the chairs. "Here, sit down with me." Mac plopped down into the chair and Don sat next to him. Danny and Lindsay sat down on the other side of him. "Don's right, Mac, Stella will get through this. She's tough." Danny said as he reached out and placed his hand over Mac's.

"I..I hope your right, Cause I..I can't lose her. I..I already lost one special person." Mac said tearfully. A few moments, later, the door opened again and a man with short brown hair entered the waiting room. He walked over to where Mac was sitting and looked down at him. "Detective Taylor?"

"Yes, how's…how's my partner?" Mac asked, looking up at him.

"Well, she received an awful lot of bruises and cuts on her face, we…we bandaged those up, but she's….still unconscious and…and isn't responding to any kind of stimulus or anything. We…we don't know when she'll wake up or…or if she'll wake up."

Mac stared at the doctor; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Your…your saying she's comatose." The doctor nodded slowly.

"Can…can I see her?"

"I guess that would be ok, follow me." The doctor replied, then turned, and left the waiting room. Taking a deep breath, Mac slowly got up and followed him out.

A while later , they reached the ICU unit. Then entered it and then made their way down to hall to the last room. "Here we go, I have some other patients to look in on, then I'll be back." The doctor said, then walked away. Mac watched him leave, then slowly entered Stella's room. The room was quiet except for the beeping of the heart monitor and other machines, letting him know she was still living. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her and took her hand. "Stella, sweetheart, can…can you hear me?

I…..I hope you can. You…you can't die on me, Stella. I…I need you, I…. I can't imagine going to work and…and not seeing you everyday. I…I can't imagine my life without you in it. I…I just can't." With that, he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. "I..I love you, Stella. I..I have for the longest time, I..I just didn't say anything because I..I didn't know you felt the same and I..I didn't want to wreck our friendship if you didn't."

**A/n Uh oh, Stellas comatose, will she wake up? Please leave me a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4 Who am I

Chapter 4- Who am I?

Mac sat in the ICU holding Stella's hand. Stella had been asleep for four months now and Mac was starting to get scared. The doctors and nurses told him that she'd never wake up again, but he didn't believe that. He couldn't believe that. "Stella sweetheart, please, come back. I miss you. Please sweetheart, come back." With that, he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, then prayed that God wouldn't take her from him and fell asleep holding her hand

A while later, Stella slowly opened her eyes. "Uhh, my head." She moaned while looking around. _Where am I? _She thought to herself. Then, she noticed a man sitting next to her holding her hand. _Who is that and why is he holding my hand? More importantly, who am I?"_

Mac was still dozing when he thought he heard Stella moan. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her staring at him with a confused expression on her face. "**YOUR ALIVE!" **Mac screamed as he wrapped his arms tight around her. "My god, I thought I lost you, Stella." He said tearfully as he held her tight, not wanting to let go.

"Hey, leggo of me, Get your hands off me!" Stella screamed as she struggled to free herself from Mac's tight grasp. Confused, Mac let go of her. _What's wrong with her? Did I hurt her? _He thought to himself, and then he looked into her green eyes and saw fear and confusion. _She doesn't know who I am, she's got amnesia._

"It's okay, your safe. I'm not going to hurt you. You're in the hospital. I'm Mac Taylor and your Stella Bonasera. We work together." Mac said in a comforting voice.

"Okay, well what am I doing in the hospital? Did I hurt myself?" Stella asked, still confused.

"You've been asleep for four months now. Someone, shoved you face first down a flight of stairs and then brutally pounded your face." Mac replied as tears filled his eyes.

Stella stared at him, her eyes wide with fear. This was all very scary and confusing for her. _What if the person comes back to hurt me again? _She thought to herself.

Mac reached out and took her hand. "It's okay, Stella. I know this must be very scary and confusing for you."

Stella yanked her hand away from him, and then slowly shook her head. "No you don't. You know who you are. I don't know who I am. I don't know anything!"

Just then, a nurse entered the room. When she saw Stella was awake, she stopped and stared at her unable to believe her eyes. "Miss Bonasera, your awake!"

She exclaimed. "I've gotta go tell Dr. Jensen." With that, she turned and ran out of the room She came back a while later with the doctor. The doctor smiled as he approached Stella's bed. "Well, Miss Bonasera. I'm very glad to see you back with us again, You've been out for a very long time. How are you feeling?"

"My heads pounding terribly and I can't remember anything" Stella replied.

"Well, memory loss in typical in head injuries. As for your pounding head, you probably have a very bad concussion. You took quite a spill down a flight of stairs and then got your face pounded; we'll have to run some tests to be sure though. I'll go and get those ordered." The doctor said, then left the room

Stella slowly turned her head and looked at Mac. "This is very frustrating, I wish I could remember something. I don't even know who I am anymore."

"I can tell you some things about yourself, if you want." Mac said, looking back at her.

"Okay." Stella replied.

Mac smiled at her. "Well, let's see. You're a very stubborn and intelligent person who grew up in an orphanage ran by nuns. You're also half Greek and half Italian."

"I was an orphan, No parent's, no family. Or maybe I did and they just didn't want me." Stella said sadly, and then glanced down at her bed sheets.

Mac reached out and gently lifted her chin up. Stella turned her head away from him. "Stella, look at me." Slowly, she turned her head and looked at him. "I have a feeling that you had some very kind, and loving parents that either died when you were little or couldn't take care of you. I'm sure they wanted you."

"You really think so?" Stella asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes I do, I'm sure they loved and wanted you."

A while later, the door opened, and a nurse entered pushing a wheelchair. "It's time for your tests" She said as she approached the bed and then put the brakes on. Taking Stella's hand, Mac helped her into the wheelchair. "You'll…you'll still be here when I get back, right. Your…your not going anywhere." Stella said, looking up at Mac.

Mac knelt down in front of her. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here." He said, then gently kissed her forehead, and stood up.

Stella stared up at him confused, he told her they worked together, but were they just co-workers or was there more to it. She shook her head; everything was so scary and confusing. "Okay, we have to go now." The nurse said, and with that, she moved the wheelchair away from the bed, then turned around and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5 concussion

**A/n here's chapter 5 hope you like it. please leave me comment I really like reading them and and thank you to the people who favorited, alerted, and commented.**

Chapter 5- Concussion

"Your still here." Stella said as the nurse wheeled her over to her bed and put the breaks on. Mac just smiled as he took her hand and helped her back into bed. Then he covered her up and gently kissed her forehead. "The doctor will be in shortly to tell you the results of her test's." The nurse said, then unlocked the wheelchair, and left the room.

A while later, the doctor entered the room shutting the door behind him. He walked over to Stella's bed and stood beside Mac. "Well, our x-rays showed that nothing was broken, so that's good. However, she does have a very bad concussion and that's not good."

"So, what's that mean?" Mac asked looking at the doctor.

"She has some brain damage, so she's gonna have to stay here a few more days just so we can monitor her and make sure everything's okay." The doctor replied.

"Brain damage, so my memory might never come back?" Stella asked, looking nervously at the doctor.

The doctor slowly turned and looked at her. "It may take a while, but your memory will eventually come back. Your brain damage just means that when you leave here, you won't be able to stay by yourself and you're going to need some help with things like eating, dressing showering,"

"Well, she won't be by herself when she gets released, she'll be staying with me." Mac said.

"Well, that's good to here, I'm going to go and get a regular room ready for her." The doctor said, then turned, and left.

Stella stared at Mac, "Why did you tell him that I was going to be staying with you when I leave?"

"Because you are, you can't be by yourself and your going to need help"

"I can't stay with you, I don't know you.!"

Yes, you do, you just don't remember; but it'll all come back eventually. Besides where else are you going to go?"

"I'll stay by myself."

Mac smiled at her, "Sorry sweetheart, you can't stay by yourself. The hospital won't release you then."

"I can too!" With that, she slowly sat up, and pulled the covers back. Then she turned and sat on the edge of the bed. Mac stared at her, his eyes wide. "Stella, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you, I can take care of myself!" Stella exclaimed as she stood up. Her legs were a little wobbly after being asleep for four months. She took a deep breath, and then took a step. Mac grabbed her hand and she swatted it. "Leggo!" She exclaimed., pulling her hand away, then took another step and suddenly felt dizzy. "Uhh., feel dizzy." She moaned as she fell backwards into Mac's arms.

"Still think you can take care of yourself?" He asked, smiling down at her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head.

"It's okay, I know you're very scared and confused right now." Mac said as he gently picked her up, then turned around and gently laid her back down in bed. Stella looked up at him and burst into tears. "I can't remember anything, I can't do anything!"

Mac reached down and gently wiped away her tears. "Hey, I know you're frustrated and scared, but everything's going to be okay. Your memory will come back eventually, it'll just take time."

"I'm just so scared and confused, what if the doctor's wrong and my memory never comes back."

"It will, but it's going to take some time. It won't come back all at once, but I promise, it will come back" Mac said, as he reached his hand out and gently ran the back of his finger down her cheek. Stella stared up at him confused. He told her they worked together but his, actions were confusing her, the kisses on her forehead, calling her sweetheart, and now he was caressing her cheek. Were they more then just co-workers?'

Mac noticed the confused expression on her face and was about to ask her what was wrong, when the door opened and a nurse entered with a wheelchair. "Well Miss Bonasera, you get a new room and then you'll be able to have more visitors."

The nurse said with a smile as she approached the bed and put the breaks on. Stella slowly sat up and pulled the covers back. Then she turned and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking her hand in his, Mac helped her up and into the wheelchair.. Then he gave it a slight squeeze and slowly let go. "Well, let's go see your new room." The nurse said with a smile as she unlocked the wheelchair, and backed away from the bed, then she turned and left the room with Mac following behind them.

"


	6. Chapter 6 new room

**A/n heres chapter 6 six hope you like it. Know it's a little short. for those of you who were reading my torture story, I'm very sorry but y my heart just wasn't in it anymore. kida hard to write when that happens, so it's gone. but I'm going to be do a new one.**

Chapter 6- New room

"Well, do you like it?" The nurse asked looking at Stella. Stella looked around, her room was a little bigger, then the one in ICU and it had a television and a telephone.

"It's okay." She replied, "It's bigger".

"That way, you can have more visitors and you have your own telephone." The nurse replied, then wheeled her over to her new bed and put the brakes on. Mac walked over to Stella, took her hand, and helped her into her new bed. Then he covered her up and turned to the nurse. "Could we get some oatmeal, please?"

"Sure, be right back." The nurse replied, then turned, and walked out of the room. She came back a few moments later carrying a bowl of oatmeal She walked over to Stella's tray that was against the wall and put her oatmeal on it. Then she slowly pushed the tray over to Stella's bed and then raised it up so it was closer to her. "Enjoy." She said with a smile then turned and left the room.

Mac stirred it up a little bit, then put some on the spoon and slowly brought it up to her mouth. "Open up." He said, smiling at her. Stella slowly opened her mouth and Mac carefully put the spoon in and then slid it out. Then he gave her some water to drink and another bite.. "How is it, good?"

Stella nodded slowly.

Mac smiled as he gave her gave her another bite and then some more water. Moments later, it was all gone. "You must've been hungry." Mac said, placing the spoon in the now empty bowl, then he gently kissed her bandaged cheek.

Stella slowly turned her head and stared at him, She was really starting to get confused with all his affections, and deiced to ask him about it. She took a deep breath, and then looked into his blue eyes. "I'm just curious about something, were…were we dating at all before I got hurt?"

Mac took a deep breath and said "No, why?"

"Well, then your loving actions are confusing me. You said we were co workers, but they way you've been acting makes me think we're more than just co workers."

Mac sighed; he hadn't meant to confuse her. "I'm sorry, Stella. I didn't mean to confuse you. I really didn't. I have had feelings for you for the longest time and when you were asleep for those four months. I was really scared. I thought I was going to lose you and never be able to tell you how I felt and that I loved you."

Tears streamed down Stella's face as she stared at Mac "You didn't lose me, I –I just lost myself." With that, she burst into tears. Mac pushed her tray back, and then wrapped his arms tight around her. "Shh. I know, but everything's going to be okay. We'll get through this, I promise. Shh." Mac said soothingly, while gently rubbing her back.

After a while, he heard a sigh and felt her relax in his arms. He carefully laid her back down then let go of her. Moments later, she fell asleep.

Mac reached out, took her hand, and gently caressed it as he watched her sleep. "Well get through this I promise you."


	7. Chapter 7 a week later

Chapter 7-A week later

Stella stared out the widow as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot. She was a little scared about leaving the hospital and having to go to a strange unfamiliar place and live with a person, she didn't know. "You okay, Stella?" Mac asked as they headed for her apartment. He was going to have her stay with him, then decided she might be more at ease and comfortable in her own apartment.

"Yeah, just a little scared." She replied, while continuing to look out the window.

"I know you are, but everything's going to be just fine. I'm gonna take good care of you."

A while later, they reached her apartment building. "Is there where you live?" Stella asked as Mac pulled into the parking lot and parked. "No, this is where _you _live." Mac replied, looking at her. Stella stared at him confused, "Where I live, but I thought I was going to be living with you at your place".

"Well, you were going to be, then I thought you might feel more at ease in your own place."

"Thank you." Stella replied, giving him a weak smile. Even though she couldn't remember, she did feel a lit safer about being in her own place.

"Your welcome." Mac said smiling back at her. Then he got out of the car, walked around to her side, and opened her door. "Thank you." Stella said again as Mac helped her out and then shut her door.

"Your very welcome." Mac replied, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as they entered the building. Once inside, they made their way down the hall to her apartment. When they reached it, Mac took his extra key, unlocked her door, and led her inside.

"So this is my apartment, hu?" Stella asked, looking around. Nothing seemed familiar.

"Yep this is it." Mac replied, letting go of her hand. Then he walked over to the door and shut it, then locked it and walked back over to Stella. Taking her hand, he led her into her living room and then over to the couch. "We'll just sit here and talk for a bit". Mac said sitting down. Stella sat down next to him and looked around.

"You used to live in a different apartment, but it burned down so you moved here."

Stella stared at him, "My apartment burned down? How'd that happen?"

"Yeah, a woman that lived next door to you had kidnapped two children, a boy and a girl. They..they started it, so they could go back home to their parents. Because of your help, they were able to go back home."

"Because of me, what'd I do?"

"Well, after the fire the woman took the two children and hid them. You helped us find were she hid them and get them reunited with their parents."

Stella slowly closed her eyes and tried to remember what Mac was talking about. After a while, she slowly opened them and Mac could see tears in them. "I hate this! I want my memory back!"

Mac wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "It's okay, everything's okay. Shh." He said soothingly while gently rubbing her back. "It's okay. Shh."

Stella slowly pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. "No, It's not okay."

"I don't know who I am anymore. I don't like it."

Mac reached out and took her hand. "You have to give it time sweetheart. You hit your head pretty hard when you were shoved down the stairs. You were asleep for four months."

"It's just so scary and…and frustrating" Stella replied tearfully.

"I know it is, sweetheart. I know. but it'll come back. I can't tell you when, but it'll come back." Mac replied, as he gently squeezed her hand.

.


	8. Chapter 8 visitor

Chapter 8- visitor

Stella and Mac were sitting on her couch just relaxing and talking when her phone rang. "I can get that for you." Mac said, then got up, walked into her kitchen, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said as he headed back towards the living room so he could still see Stella.  
_  
" Hey Mac, it's Don, how's Stella doing?"_

"Well, she's scared, confused and angry cause she can't remember anyone or anything. Other then that, she's okay."

_" You think she'd be up for visitors."_

I think she'd be up for a visitor. Too many people might really scare her, but if you want to come that's ok."  
_  
Okay, I'll see you later, then." Don replied, and then hung up._

Mac hung the phone back up, then walked back into the living room and sat down next to Stella. "That's was Don, he works with us. He's going to come over and see you."

Stella slowly turned her head and looked at Mac. "He's coming here, to see me? No, I-I don't want too see anyone." She said, getting up and quickly leaving.

Mac walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "Stella please, I know your scared, but-  
**Leave me alone!** She screamed pulling her hand away, and then headed down the hall with Mac following behind her. She kept opening and closing door until she found her bedroom. Once she found it, she went in slamming the door in Mac's face.

Not wanting to scare her, Mac slowly opened the door and found Stella sitting on her bed. He slowly approached her bed and sat down next to her. "I know your scared, but I swear, he won't hurt you. He's our friend, he works with us. You can trust him, Stella. He will not do anything to hurt you." Stella slowly turns her head to face Mac and he can see tears in her eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise sweetheart, he won't hurt you." Mac replied, then leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. " I'll never let anyone hurt you again." With that, he got up took her hand and led her out of her bedroom, down the hall and back into the living room.  
"We'll just sit here and wait for him." Mac said as they headed back over to the couch and sat down. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. Stella glanced nervously over at Mac.

"It's okay. That's Don." Mac said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze then slowly let go, got up and headed over to the door. "Hey Don, Come on in." Mac said, smiling at him, while taking a step back so he could enter.

"Thanks Mac." Don said, smiling back as he entered Stella's apartment shutting the door behind him. "She's in the living room, come on."

Stella was sitting on the couch felling very anxious and scared about this person that had come to visit her. Mac said they worked together and that she could trust him, but she was still a little nervous. Just then, she saw Mac enter the living room with a black-haired man following behind him. Stella took a deep breath to calm herself as the two men approached her. When they reached her, Mac sat down on one side and the other man sat down on the other side of her. " Hi Stella, I know you don't remember me. I'm Don Flack. We've worked together for a while, but I still remember our first case. It was sad, but thanks to you it had a happy ending."

" Tell me about it, what happened?" Stella asked, looking into his blue eyes.

" Well, A man who had gotten recently divorced, broke into his ex wife's house, took their two year old little girl, and then headed to Florida with her. It took us a long time to find her but we finally did at a beach house"

Stella slowly closed her eyes and tried to remember what Don was talking about. After a while, she slowly opened them. "I..I remember that now. Christy's mother was so happy we found her, she couldn't quit telling me thank you."

A light bulb went off in Mac's head. "Was her name Christy Jensen?"

Stella thought about for a while then said. "I..I think so, why?"

"Because if it was she's the one that found out after your attack. She's about 17 or 18 now."

Stella turned her head and stared at Mac. "You-you mean. I saved her and then-  
She helped and saved you." Mac said, looking into her green eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Just wanted to say thank you for all the comments, alerts and favorites, i'm really glad you like my story.**

Chapter 9

The next morning

Mac slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he looked at Stella. She looked so peaceful and almost angelic sleeping beside him that he hated to wake her, but he had to give her her medication. Gently placing his hand on her shoulder, he shook her awake.

A few minutes later, Stella slowly turned onto her back and looked up at Mac. "Morning."

"Morning, Stella." Mac replied, smiling at her. "You looked so peaceful, I hated to wake you., but you need your pills." With that, he got up out of bed, then walked around to her side and helped her sit up. Once she was sitting up, he walked over to her closet and after a while of looking picked out his favorite outfit. Her green shirt to mach her beautiful green eyes and black pants. _Perfect. _He thought to himself as he headed back over to her bed and laid them down beside her. "Okay, let's get you dressed. Then we'll have some breakfast and take your pills." Mac said as he helped her to her feet and then carefully and slowly pulled her nightgown up and over her head. Then he picked up her panties and bent down to help her put them on.

"No, I'll- I'll do it." Stella said, looking down at him.

Mac slowly stood up and looked into her green eyes. "I know your scared and vulnerable right now, but I won't hurt you. I promise, I just want to help you. You hurt your head, when you got pushed down the stairs, so you need some help with things."

Stella was silent for a few minutes as she thought about what Mac had said, then glanced down at the floor and quietly said, "Okay". She understood what he said, but it was still uncomfortable and a bit frustrating that she couldn't help herself.

"Hey, it's okay. I know this is hard for you" Mac said soothingly as he bent down again to help her put her panties on.

Stella slowly stepped into them and shuddered slightly,

"It's okay, you're okay." Mac said soothingly as he slowly pulled her panties up. "Okay, now for your bra." He said as he picked it up and slowly slid it up her arms and then reached behind her and clasped it. "There, now we've just got your shirt and pants left and we're all done." He said smiling at her. "I think it might be easier to do your pants sitting down though."

Stella slowly sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Mac carefully slid her pants up her legs and over her hips. Then he buttoned them and zipped them up. After he had them buttoned and zipped, he grabbed her shirt and slid that over her head.

"There, now lets go take your pills." He said with a smile as he took her hand and led her out of her room, down the hall and into the kitchen. "Why don't you go sit down at the table and I'll get your pills". Mac said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze then let go.

"Okay." Stella replied, then walked over to the table, and sat down.

Mac headed over to the counter grabbed her pills, some water, and a spoon. He set the water down in front of her, and then put her pills on the spoon. "Open up, here comes your pills." He said with a smile as he brought the spoon up to her mouth.

Stella opened her mouth and Mac carefully slid the spoon in and then back out. Then he gave her some water to wash them down. "What would you like for breakfast?" He asked, after she finished her water.

"How bout some oatmeal?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll go make us some." With that, he got up from the table and headed over to the cupboard by the stove. After a while of looking, he found the oatmeal. He set on the counter, then gabbed a pan, put some water in it and placed it on the stove. Then he opened the box and poured it into the pan. A few moments later, it was done. He turned the stove off and poured it into two bowls. Then he covered one bowl and put it in the fridge._ I'll eat later. _He thinks to himself as he closes the fridge. Then he picks up the other bowl and heads over to the table.

"You're not eating?" Stella asks, as he sets the bowl down in front of her.

"I'll eat, I just want to make sure you do first." He says smiling at her. "Be right back, I have to get a glass of milk. "

He comes back a few minutes later, carrying a glass of milk.

He sets the glass of milk down, then sat down beside her. He stirred the oatmeal up and then blew on it to make sure it wasn't hot, he didn't want to burn her mouth.

He waited a few more minutes, and then decided it should be okay. He put some on the spoon and then brought it up to her mouth.

Stella slowly opened her mouth, and he carefully put the spoon in and then carefully slid it out. "Good.?"

She nodded.

He gave her a few more bites, then some milk to wash it down. A while later, the bowl was completely empty. "You must've been hungry." Mac said, as he picked up the empty bowl and brought it over to the sink. Then he headed back over to the table and sat down. "I think I'm going to call Christy and see if she wants to come over."

"Okay." Stella replied, looking at him, confused.

"She saw who attacked you, if we can get a description from her, we can find the creep and arrest him." Mac replied. "I'm gonna go call her." With that, he got up and walked over to her kitchen phone. Then he picked it up and dialed the number Christy had wrote down for him. It rang three times, before he heard a voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Christy?'"

"Yes, who's this?"

"This is Detective Mac Taylor. You helped my partner, remember when she got attacked."

"Yes, sorry. What can I do for you?"

"Well, you said a man shoved you down. I was wondering if you would mind coming over to my partners apartment and telling me about him."

"Sure, I can do that. What's her address?"

Mac gave her Stella's address, then hung up and waked back over to the table. "She's coming, you want to wait for her in the living room?"

"Okay." Stella replied, getting up from the table.

Taking her hand, Mac led her out of the kitchen , and into the living room Then they made their way over to the couch and sat down to wait for Christy..


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n know it's little short, but thought i'd leave with cliffie. hee hee**

Chapter 10

A while later, there was a knock on the door. " I'll get it, that's Christy." Mac said as he got up and headed for the door. "Hi Christy, thanks for coming."

Christy gave him a weak smile as she entered Stella's apartment, shutting the door behind her. She was a little nervous about being there._ I didn't see him for very long._ She thought to herself as she followed Mac into the living room. He sat down next to Stella and Christy sat in the chair across from them. "Can I get you some water?" Mac asked, seeing her nervous expression.

"Please, thank you."

"No problem, I'll be right back." Mac replied, then got up, and left. .

After he left, Stella looked over at Christy very intently. "Something wrong?"

Christy asked, looking back at Stella.

Stella shook her head, "No sorry. I know you probably don't remember, but I've seen you before. You-you were only two years old. Your father abducted you and took you to Florida. Myself and another co-worker found you and brought you back to New York.

Your mother was so happy."

Tears welled up in Christy's eyes as she looked at Stella "I-I don't remember much of my childhood, but thank you, for saving me".

"Your welcome, and you saved me too, so thank you."

"Would you mind if-if I hugged you?"

Stella shook her head, her eyes filling with tears.

Christy got up and wrapped her arms tight around her. Slowly, Stella hugged her back.

"That's so sweet." Mac said, when he entered the living room and saw the girls hugging and crying.

Christy broke away from Stella, then slowly sat back down and took the water from Mac.

"I take it you two had a nice conversation, while I was gone." Mac said, sitting back down next to Stella

"Detective Bonasera saved my life." Christy replied, as tears streamed down her face.

"That's right she did, and now you can help her, by telling us about the man you saw." Mac replied.

Christy took a couple of deep breaths, and then took a sip of her water. "He was very big, and bald. And he had a scar on his face, and was holding a gun. He pushed me down with it. It was small, not too big."

"He must've stole your weapon, after he shoved you down the stairs."

Instantly, the color drained from Stella's face, "That-that means he's gonna come back and hurt me. Maybe-maybe even murder me."

Mac reached out and took her hand. It felt very cold; he looked into her green eyes and saw fear and anxiety. "Hey, I know you're scared. I swear, I will not let him hurt you again. I promise, sweetheart, he won't hurt you. Not while I'm here."

Stella pulled her hand away, then got up and left the living room He stole her gun from her, which meant one thing, he wanted her dead. She headed down the hall went into her room and shut the door. Once in her room, she lay face down on the bed and cried. She never felt so scared before.


	11. Chapter 11 creepy returns

Chapter 11- Creepy returns

A month later

Stella got most of her memory back; She remembered everything and everybody except for Mac. He was the only one she didn't have any memory of yet. They were sitting on the couch just relaxing when Mac's cell phone rang. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out and flipped it open. "Taylor."

"Okay, I'll be right there." He said, then closed his phone, and placed it back in his pocket. "I've gotta go pick up something from the lab. You want to go with me?"

Stella thought about it for a few minutes, and then shook her head. "No, I should be okay by myself for a few minutes."

"You sure, Stell? Maybe you should come with me."

"It's been a month and the creepy hasn't tried anything yet. I should be okay, for a few minutes. I'm a big girl, and I've got most of my memory back."

Mac sighed; she had gotten her stubbornness back too. "Okay, you don't want to go. You don't have to. It shouldn't take me too long." He said, getting up from the couch. Then he turned and headed for the front door. When he reached it, he turned back around to look at Stella. "You sure you don't want to go, I mean, that creepy is still out there."

"I'll be fine and you won't be gone that long."

Mac looked at her for a few more minutes, hoping she'd change her mind then left.

_I'll be just fine. _Stella thought to herself as she laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

A while later, she was awaked by the sound of someone kicking in her door. She quickly sat up eyes wide with fear and saw a man standing over her. "Hello Detective Bonasera. Been a while, bet you don't remember me do you?" He asked, as he grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet. Then he spun her around and hissed in her ear. "I'm the one who attacked you and then stole your gun."

Stella felt a wave of fear sweep over her, he had come back to murder her and she would never see anyone again. "Please, no. Don't-don't do this. Please, I-I don't want to die yet."

"Well, that's too bad, Cause your going to, no matter how much you beg and plead." Her attacker said as he pulled her gun from his pocket. "All I have to do is aim and fire."

_This is it, I'm going to die. _ Stella thought sadly to herself as she closed her eyes, just then she heard a voice.

"Hey you, let her go now!"

Immediately, Stella's eyes snapped open and she saw a man standing a few feet away from her. MAC!" She screamed as she elbowed her attacker in the stomach, causing him to loosen his grip, then turned around, and grabbed the hand that was holding the gun. Mac watched fearfully as the two of them struggled for the gun. He couldn't risk shooting cause he didn't want to miss and accidentally hit Stella. Just then, he heard the gun go off. The color drained from his face as heard Stella scream and then stumble backwards, her left shoulder bleeding.

"**NO, YOU BASTARD! **He screamed as he rushed over to Stella's attacker and roughly cuffed his hands tight behind him. Once he had him cuffed, he quickly headed over to Stella. Her face was pale. "Hang on sweetheart. Just stay with me. We're gonna get you some help okay."

"Hurts." She said, weakly.

"I know, sweetie, I know." I'm gonna get you some help." He said, pulling his shirt off and placed it tight against her wound. Then he took his radio and radioed for an ambulance. "Helps coming sweetheart, you'll be okay. Your arm might be in a sling for a while, but you'll be okay. Just stay with me."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n here's nother chapter. I'm really glad you all like my story. hope you like this chapter**

Chapter 12

Don was on his way back to the Precinct when he heard _Officer down _come over his radio. Slamming on his brakes, he made a quick u-turn and headed for Stella's apartment. _This just isn't fair, what the hell happened to her? Is she dead? Where the hell was Mac when this happened? He was supposed to be with her. _Finally, he reached Stella's apartment building. The ambulance was already there.

Don parked his car, got out, and quickly headed over to the ambulance. The medics were just loading Stella. Tears welled up in his eyes when he saw how pale she looked, and then he noticed the bandage on her shoulder. He turned to look at Mac. "What the hell happened?"

"Bastard that attacked her came back. They-they fought over gun and he-he shot her."

Don could feel anger welling up inside of him. "Where is the bastard?"

"Her apartment. I-I handcuffed him, so he's not going anywhere."

"Okay, I'll go take care of that creep while you take care of her." With that, he turned and headed into Stella's apartment building. Mac watched him go, then climbed into the ambulance shutting the door behind him. He sat down on one of the benches across from Stella and watched as the medics worked on her. "Your gonna be okay sweetheart." Mac said tearfully, while gently caressing her hand, being careful not to bump her IV. It felt cold and clammy. "Your gonna be just fine."

"Uhh,hurt bad." Stella replied weakly.

"I know it does, honey. We'll be at the hospital soon, just hang on, okay?"

Stella nodded slowly, Mac could tell she was in pain, but she was still fighting. He hadn't lost her yet.

"That's my girl." He said, leaning over and gently kissed her forehead. "Love you, sweetheart."

"Uhh, I-I love you, too Mac. Uhh."

Tears streamed down his face as he looked into Stella's green eyes. A while later, they reached the hospital. "We're here, sweetheart You're going to be just fine." Mac said tearfully then slowly let go of her hand and followed the medics out of the ambulance and into the hospital.

Soon as they entered, the same group of doctors came and took her from the medics. "Gunshot wound to the shoulder, she's stable."

The medics said then left. With tears streaming down his face, Mac watched as the doctors wheeled Stella down the hall then headed for the waiting room. Much as he wanted to be with her, he knew he couldn't..

.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- waiting room

Mac was anxiously sitting in one of the waiting room chairs waiting for Stella's doctor to come in, when he heard the door open. He glanced over at it, and saw Don coming towards him. "How is she?" He asked, sitting down

"Still-still in surgery." Mac replied nervously.

"She'll be just fine and that bastard is behind bars so he won't be able to hurt her ever again."

"That's good, I should've just stayed with her.. If I would have got back a few minutes later, she'd be - He broke off and looked at the floor unable to say the word

"But she's not, Mac. You didn't lose her and this isn't your fault. You wanna blame someone, blame the creepy bastard that attacked her twice, but don't blame yourself cause it's not your fault."

"Thanks Don, I just feel so bad for her, she was finally getting better and now this happened. It just isn't fair."

"No it isn't, but she's gonna get through this Mac. I know she will, she's not called the Statue of Liberty cause she's weak"

Mac gave him a weak smile, "yeah; she is tough and stubborn too. I asked if she wanted to go to lab with me she said no." A while later, the door opened again and Stella's doctor entered the room, he walked over to Mac and looked down at him "Detective Taylor?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"Miss Bonasera made it through the surgery just fine, we removed the bullet and bandaged her shoulder. If there's no complications this evening, she can go home tomorrow, with a sling."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, follow me." The doctor said, then turned, and left the waiting room with Mac following behind him. "We did put some pain medication in her IV, so she might be little drowsy or maybe even asleep." The doctor said as they headed for her room. When they reached it, he slowly and quietly opened the door, peeked in and then slowly shut it. "She's sleeping, Detective."

"Well, can I go in?"

The doctor thought about it for a few moments then said. "If I let you go in there, you can't wake her up. She needs her sleep in order to heal."

"I swear, I'll just sit there and watch her sleep."

"Okay,but if the nurses tell me you woke her, your gonna be in trouble." The doctor replied, then left. Mac watched him leave then carefully, opened the door and went inside shutting it behind him. He slowly approached Stella's bed and sat down on the chair. Then he reached out and took her hand. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, but we're gonna get through it together cause that's what we do, we take care of each other."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Heres chapter 14, know it's little short, had writers block, hope it okay**

Chapter 14

The next morning

Stella slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Mac. "Morning Mac."

"Morning sweetheart, how you feeling?"

"My shoulder still hurts a little bit not as bad."

"It'll take a while for it to heal, you'll probably have to wear a sling for a few days. I'm so sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault, you didn't do anything. Blame the bastard that shot me if you want to blame someone."

"I shouldn't have left, I knew that creepy was still out there and-

"And I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself, expect with a sling, that's gonna be harder."

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Just then, the doctor entered holding release papers. "Well Miss Bonasera, I think your ready to go home. Is there someone you can stay with?"

"Detective Taylor will be staying with me."

"Okay, you'll have to leave the sling on for a few days and then come back later for a check up " The doctor replied, handing Stella her release papers.

She signed them and then handed them back. "Well, I hope everything goes ok for the two of you." The doctor replied, then turned, and walked back out.

A while later, a nurse entered the room pushing a wheelchair. She wheeled it over to the bed, and then put the brakes on. Mac took Stella's hand and helped her into the wheelchair, then followed behind them as the nurse wheeled Stella out.

When they reached Mac's car; the nurse wheeled Stella around to the other side and then Mac helped her in and shut her door. Then he walked around to the driver's side, got in, and drove off.

As they headed back to her apartment, Stella glanced out the window.

The bastard that had attacked her twice was behind bars. So she was finally safe and could began to heal now.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n here's 15 hope you like it,. and yes, stella does remember Mac.**

Chapter 15

"You hungry?" Mac asked as they entered Stella's apartment.

"A little bit."

"Well, why don't you go relax for a bit, and I'll cook us up something."

" Okay, what are you gonna make?"

"Humm, it's a surprise." Mac replied, smiling at her.

"Can't wait." Stella replied, smiling back then headed into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Mac watched her go then headed into the kitchen to cook up his surprise. A while later it was done. He put some on a plate and carried it over to the table. Then he went over to the fridge, took out the milk and poured a glass. He smiled to himself as he put the milk back, then put two straws in the glass, and carried it over to the table.

He decided to make a Greek pasta with chicken, cause he knew Stella would like it.

He set the milk down on the table and then lit the candles. He had just finished lighting the candles, when Stella entered the kitchen. "Mmmm, something smells good."

Mac turned around and smiled at her" It's a Greek chicken pasta. Hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." She replied as she headed over to the table, tears welled up in her eyes when she saw the candles. "Aww, Mac, how romantic."

Mac reached out and took her hand. "I love you Stella Bonasera, and I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

Stella stared back at him, tears streaming down her face,.

Mac gently wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. "We should probably eat this before it gets cold."

"Yeah, It smells good."

With that, Mac gave her nother kiss on her forehead, then turned and pulled out her chair for her. Stella sat down and Mac pushed her in then sat down beside her. Then he picked up the fork, put some pasta on it and brought it up to her mouth. Stella opened her moth, and Mac carefully put the fork in then pulled it out.

"Mmmm, very good." Stella said, smiling at him.

"I'm glad you like it." Mac said, taking a few bites, then he gave her some more.

"Mmmm, how bout some milk?" He said, reaching over at set the glass between them, they each took a straw and drank some. Then went back to eating. A while later, it was all gone. Mac picked up the plate and brought it over to the sink. Then he headed back over to the table and sat down. He smiled as he reached out and took Stella's hand and gently caressed it. They sat at the table enjoying the candles and each other.

.


	16. Chapter 16

** A/N Here's a marrige proposal, hope you like it Please leave me comment**

Chapter 16

5 weeks later

Mac smiled to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Central park. So far, their evening was going good. He had taken Stella out for a very nice romantic dinner and now they were heading to the park so he could give her another surprise. A while later, they reached the park. Mac pulled up near the entrance and parked. "What are we doing here?" Stella asked, looking at him.

"Well, it's a beautiful night so I thought we'd take a walk and then watch the stars come out." Mac replied, then got out of the car and walked around to her side and opened her door. "Thank you." Stella said with a smile as she got out.

"Your welcome." Mac said, smiling back as he closed her door, then took her hand. There was still a few people in the park, not too many. They walked over to a clearing and Mac knelt down in front of Stella and took both of her hands in his. "Stella Bonasera, I love you so much. I was so scared when you were asleep for those four months. I thought I was going to lose you and never be able to tell you how I feel.

I need you; my world would be empty without you. Would you marry me?"

Tears streamed down Stella's face as she looked down at Mac. "I-I love you too Mac with all of my heart and soul. Yes, I will marry you."

Mac smiled as he placed the ring on her hand. Then he slowly stood up and looked deep into her green eyes. "Stella Bonasera, you've made me the happiest man ever. I love you." He said while gently wiping away her tears.

"I love you too Mac. You showed me what real love was. Sure, some of my foster mothers told me they loved me, but then they'd abuse me. Frankie told me he loved me, and then he hurt me too. Then, there was Drew and he just used me to get close to you.

I know you really love me and will protect me."

"Yes, I will sweetheart. No one will ever hurt you again." Mac replied, and then looked around for a bench. After a while of looking, he found one. He led Stella over to it and they sat down. "I thought we'd watch the stars come out." Mac said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Stella smiled at him, and then glanced up at the sky.

A few hours later, the sky was filled with stars. "They're beautiful, Mac. This is so romantic."

"Yes, the stars are pretty; but the ones in your eyes are more beautiful then the ones in the sky sweetheart."

Hearing that, made Stella cry again. Mac gently wiped away her tears, then kissed her forehead. Stella leaned her head on Mac shoulder, and then looked back up at the sky.

"Thank you so much for this wonderful evening, Mac I really loved it and I love you, too."

"Your very welcome, sweetheart." Mac replied, and then kissed the top of her head.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

Mac smiled down at Stella as he carried her into her apartment. She had fallen asleep watching the stars and Mac couldn't bring himself to wake her up. They headed down the hall and into her room. _She looks so angelic when she's sleeping. _ Mac thought to himself as he made his way over to her bed and gently laid her down. Then he slowly and carefully began to undress her. Once he had her undressed, he slowly sat her up and placed her nightgown over her head, then gently laid her back down and covered her up.

Then he got undressed and climbed in bed next to her, "Goodnight, my Greek angel." He said as he gently kissed the top of her head and then fell asleep.

The next morning

Stella slowly opened her eyes and turned onto her back, expecting to see Mac smiling down at her, but he wasn't there. She looked around and found herself in her bed alone.

Her heart began to race with panic as she sat up and looked around. No Mac. _Okay, calm down. He's gotta be here somewhere. _Stella told herself while taking a couple of deep breaths. Slowly, she got out of bed and left her room. She glanced nervously up and down the hall then turned and headed towards the bathroom. As she got closer, she heard the sound of the shower going. A wave of relief washed over her, he was fine and in the shower. _Humm, maybe I should surprise him. _ With that, she enters the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind her. Then she takes off her nightgown and panties, walks over to the tub, pulls the curtain back, and climbs in behind Mac. "Guess who?" She said, wrapping her arms around Mac's waist.

Mac smiled to himself as he placed his hands over Stella's. "Morning, my Greek angel."

"Your Greek angel?"

"Yes, you looked so angelic, I just couldn't wake you up."

"Well, I was a little scared when I woke up and found myself alone."

Mac slowly removed her hands from around his wait then carefully turned around and looked at her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up." Mac said, then gently kissed her forehead.. Then he climbed out and then climbed back in so he was behind Stella.

"Mmmmm, close your eyes." Mac said grabbing her shampoo bottle

"What?"

"Close your eyes or don't you trust me?"

I-I trust you." Stella replied as she slowly closed her eyes. Few moments later, she felt Mac gently massaging her head. "Uhh, Mmmmm." She moaned, feeling very relaxed.

Mac smiled to himself as he listened to her moans, he could tell she was enjoying this. He rinsed the shampoo out, and then squirted some more onto his hands and began again.

"Mmmmmm, don't stop, feels so good." Stella moaned, she felt so relaxed and at ease, she thought she might pass out.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Mac said as he reached around her and shut off the shower. Then once the shower was off, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Stella passionately kissed him back. They stood there wrapped tight in each other's arms until the need to breathe broke them apart. Stella smiled at him, then climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. Mac got out as well, and wrapped a towel around himself, Then they left the bathroom and headed back down the hall to the bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom, they both went in and got dressed. After they finished getting dressed, they had another kiss then left Stella's apartment holding hands.

"I can't wait to show off my ring, it's beautiful, Mac." Stella said as they drove to the lab.

"I'm glad you like it, Sweetheart. I'm sure everyone else will too."

"Sinclair won't." Stella said quietly as she glanced down at the diamond on her hand. "He'lll-he'll probably fire us or something."

"Who cares what he thinks, we love each other, and that's all that matters. Sinclair doesn't have to like it, he just has to deal with it. He won't fire us." A while later, they reached the lab. "Ready?" Mac asked as he pulled into the parking lot and parked.

"I guess so." Stella replied nervously then got out. She was still a little nervous about what Sinclair would say or do. Mac got out as well and then walked around to her side. "Everything's gonna be just fine." He said, as he took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as they entered the building.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Once inside the building, they headed over to the elevator and took it up to the thirty-fifth floor. "Everything's gonna be just fine. I won't let Sinclair fire you." Mac said giving her hand another reassuring squeeze. Finally, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. They got off the elevator and made their way down the hall and into the lab.

Danny and Lindsay were at the layout table working on a case, when they heard someone enter the lab. They whirled around and saw Stella and Mac approaching them. "Stella your back!" Lindsay exclaimed, giving her a hug. Stella hugged her back then showed her the diamond on her hand. "OH MY GOD! Stell, that's-that's beautiful Congratulations!"

"I think this calls for a celebration." Danny said, smiling at Mac and Stella. "After work, party at Sullivan's."

Mac and Stella look at each other, then back at Danny and Lindsay. "Okay, I guess a party wouldn't hurt." Mac replied. Just then, Adam approached them. "What's going on?"

"MAC AND STELLA GOT ENGAGED!" Lindsay exclaimed, looking at Adam.

"Wow, con-congratulations." Adam stammered, looking at Mac and Stella.

"Thanks Adam, Lindsay and Danny are taking Stella and I to Sullivan's after work. Would you care to join us?"

"Um, sure. Well, I-I gotta get back to work, but I'll see you later." Adam replied, and then walked away.

"I suppose we better get some of our paperwork done, too." Mac said, smiling at Stella. Then they turned and were just about to leave when Sinclair entered the lab. He walked over to Mac and Stella and glared at them. Then he noticed the ring on Stella's hand.

"So, you two think your gonna get married, humm "

"Yes, we are." Mac replied, glaring back at him.

"Why don't we take this conversation into your office, the rest of you get back to work!" With that, Sinclair turned and walked out of the lab with Mac and Stella following behind

When they reached Mac's office, Sinclair went in first followed by Mac and Stella.

"First off, I'm glad to see your arm is healed Detective Bonasera. Now you can return to work and won't have to take anymore time off. Second, As much as I'm against this whole marriage thing I'll allow it, but it better not interfere with your work. If it does, you'll be married and jobless, understand?"

"Yes sir, we won't let it interfere with our work." Mac replied.

Sinclair looked over at Stella. "Detective Bonasera, what about you?"

Stella glanced nervously at Sinclair. "She won't-

"I asked her, Detective! She's old enough to speak for herself." Sinclair said cutting Mac off, and then turned back to Stella. "Well?"

"I-I won't let our relationship affect my job."

"Good to hear, oh and Taylor. You best not be giving her any special treatments, or you'll both be outta here." With that, Sinclair turned and left Mac's office. After he left, Stella glanced at Mac with tears streaming down her face. " I-I was so scared. I thought for sure he was gonna fire us. Maybe-maybe we should rethink going out."

"Hey, it's okay. I know he scared you. Shh." Mac said soothingly as he wiped away her tears and held her close. Then he gently kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be fine, and we're still going out. What we do on our own time is none of Sinclair's business. But if you really don't want too, we'll just tell Danny and Lindsay we're not going."

"I guess we can." Stella replied. "It is on our own time."

"That's my Greek angel." Mac said, kissing her forehead. Then they both sat down and began doing paperwork.


	19. Chapter 19 Sullivan's

**A/N I know it's little short, but had hard time trying to come up with something. hope you like it.**

Chapter 19- Sullivan's

"So, what happened in the office with Sinclair?" Lindsay asked, looking at Mac and Stella

"It didn't go very good, He said he would allow us to get married even though he was against it. But Mac wasn't supposed to give me any special treatments and we couldn't let our marriage affect our job, or we'd be married and jobless."

"Wow, he sure doesn't like that you two are getting married."

"No, he doesn't. We're not going to let him stop us, right my Greek angel." Mac said, smiling at Stella.

"Right and our relationship will not affect our job, we can still be married and do our work." Stella replied, taking a sip of her wine.

"So, when is the wedding?" Adam asked.

"Well, we just got engaged yesterday. We haven't really thought about it." Mac replied, and then looked at Stella. "What do you think?"

"Humm, well what about June, that would be four months from now and we could have a summer wedding."

"Sounds perfect." Mac said with a smile.

"Ohh, I can't wait. I'll help you plan it!" Lindsay said excitedly.

Stella smiled at Lindsay. She was almost as excited as she was. She still couldn't believe that in just four months she would be married to Mac. It was like a dream come true for her. "Sure, you can help us plan it and how would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"EEEEEEE! OH MY GOD! YES, YES, YES!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Wow, you definitely made her evening. I don't think I've ever seen her so excited." Danny said, looking at Lindsay who was still smiling. Then he turned back to Mac and Stella. "So, you two planning on having any babies soon?"

"What!" Stella and Mac both screamed, staring at Danny

"Are you two going to have any children?"

Mac and Stella looked at each other for a few moments then back at Lindsay and Danny.

"Well Claire and I talked about children, then she-she died before we could actually have any."

Stella glanced down at her wineglass, not saying anything. "Stella, angel what's wrong?" Mac asked, concerned, wrapping his arm around her. He didn't get a response. "Stella, honey, talk to me. Please."

Slowly Stella lifted her head up, and then looked at Mac "I'-I don't know if I could take care of a child, Mac. I-I mean, I never had a mother and the foster mothers I had abused me. I-I don't think I'd be a very good parent."

Mac gently wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Hey, I know you had a bad childhood, and I'm sorry you had to go through so much pain. I know in my heart that if we did have any children, you'd be a great mother."

"You-you really think so?"

"Yes I do."

"Thanks Mac, that really means a lot to me."

"Your welcome and I mean every word." Mac said, giving her a hug.

They sat there for the longest time just hugging. Finally, after a while they broke apart and smiled at each other. Then, they all talked for a while longer then said goodnight and left. Mac and Stella left Sullivan's holding hands.


	20. Chapter 20 wedding

**A/n hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 20- the wedding

Stella looked down the aisle and smiled at Mac. She was so nervous; her stomach was doing summersaults. She had a white satin floral dress with a beaded neckline. Her hair was half up with a pearly barrette holding it in place. She also wore a pearl necklace with long pearly earrings to match. "Your beautiful, Stella." Sid said, looking at her.

"Thank you, Sid." Stella replied, as she took his arm. Everyone smiled as they walked down the aisle towards Mac. They were all very happy for them. When they reached Mac, Sid gently kissed Stella's cheek then let go of her arm. Mac and Stella smiled at each other as they held hands. "You look lovely, my Greek angel." Mac whispered into her ear. Happy tears filled Stella's eyes as she mouthed "thank you." Then they both turned at looked at the minister.

"Now, Mac and Stella will share with you the vows they wrote."

"Mac, I love you with all my heart and soul. I never knew what true love was until I met you. Frankie and my foster mother's said they loved me but then they'd abuse me. No one's ever loved or cherished me like you do. I love you so much, Mac. I know we will be very happy together."

Mac let go of Stella's hand and smiled as he gently wiped away her tears. "Stella, my beautiful Greek angel. When Claire died on 9/11 my heart and my whole life shattered and crumbled into a million little pieces. I didn't know if I would be ever be whole again or find someone to pick up the pieces. That someone was you, you made me whole again, Stella. You put love back into my heart and soul. My heart is forever and eternally yours."

"Stella Bonasera, do you take Mac Taylor to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor as long as you both shall live."

"I do." Stella replied tearfully.

"Mac Taylor, do you take Stella Bonasera to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and cherish in sickness and in health for richer or poor as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Mac smiled as he turned to Stella and slowly lifted her veil up over her head, and then wrapped his arms tight around her and gave her a passionate kiss. Stella wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. They stood there for a while, wrapped in each others arms until the need to breathe broke them apart, Smiling, they broke apart from each other, then turned and left the church holding hands.

Their friends all cheered as they rushed past them and got into the car. Once they were in the car, they headed to their apartment. Stella had moved all her stuff into Mac's before they got married. A while later, they reached it. Mac got out, walked around to Stella's side and opened her door. "Thank you." Stella said, with a smile as she got out, shutting the door behind her.

"Your welcome." Mac said, as he took her hand and led her inside the building. Once inside, they headed down the hall to their apartment and went in shutting the door behind them. "Let's get you out of that dress, my Greek angel." Mac said as they headed down the hall to their room.


	21. Chapter 21 baby

**A/n okay my story's now complete. thank you for all the favorites, comments and alerts.**

Chapter 21

_Nine months later_

"Whaaaa!"

"You have a beautiful baby girl, let me clean her up for you." The nurse said, then turned and walked out of the room. She came back a few moments later, with their baby wrapped in a beautiful pink blanket. She smiled as she handed the baby to Stella. "What's her name?"

"Angela marie Taylor." Mac said, smiling down at the baby.

"That's perfect." Stella replied. The nurse wrote that on the certificate then left shutting the door behind her.

"Now I have two beautiful angels." Mac said, as he kissed the top of Stella's head.

Stella looked down at their beautiful little girl and gently kissed her baldhead. Just then, the door opened and Don, Lindsay and Danny entered the room.

"Aww, she's so beautiful." Lindsay said, as she looked at the sleeping baby. "What's her name, can I hold her?"

"Angela Marie Taylor and yes you can hold her" Stella said as she carefully handed Lindsay the baby. "She's so precious, she looks like a little angel." Lindsay said, smiling down at her. "Stell if you and Mac ever want some time to yourselves, Danny and I'll watch Angela for you. Won't we, Danny?"

"Sure we will, Linds." Danny replied. "Now, can I hold her?"

Lindsay carefully handed Angela to Danny. "Hey baby girl." He said with a smile. Angela slowly opened her eyes. "Whaaa!" She screamed.

"I think someone's hungry." Stella said, looking at her screaming baby.

"Aww I didn't get to hold her." Don said.

"Well, you can hold her later Don. Right now, she's hungry." Stella said then carefully took her screaming baby from Danny. .

"Okay, let's give them some privacy." Don said, looking at Danny and Lindsay, then turned and headed for the door. Danny and Lindsay followed him out. Once they were gone, Mac untied Stella's gown and lowered it so she could feed the baby.

Tears streamed down Stella's face as she watched Angela eat. "She's got my eyes."

"And when she gets older, she'll have your beauty too." Mac said, kissing the top Stella's head. The baby sucked for a while longer then slowly closed her eyes.

"Mommy and Daddy love you." Stella whispered as she kissed the baby's head. A while later, a nurse entered the room. "I can take the baby to the nursery for you, then you and your husband can get some rest too." Stella looked down at her sleeping baby and then at Mac. "It's okay, if she wakes up during the night they'll bring her back so you can feed her."

"Okay.' Stella said, handing her sleeping baby to the nurse.

"Your baby girl will be just fine." The nurse said then left the room.

Mac wrapped his arm around Stella and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Mac. Thanks for making me a mommy."

"I love you, too. Thanks for making me a daddy." Momemts later, they both fell asleep. Thier baby woke up a few times during the night.


End file.
